Agrabah's Best
by bluefa1ry
Summary: Aladdin always thought he and Abu were Agrabah's best theives-then he met Jesminder, a street mouse. Al knows theres more to her than what he can see. Problem: She cant stand him and shes hiding something. What If Fic!
1. Jesminder

Author's note: Hey! This is a co-written story between me and my friend Nikki (xotinkerbellox). I do the odd chapters, she does the even chapters.  
  
Overview: This story is if Aladdin never met *Princess* Jasmine. He meets a street mouse named Jesminder though. He still has the lamp and rug, but no *Princess* Jasmine.(He hasn't been to the Cave of Wonders yet). Just for the purpose of the story. Please don't flame us because you don't like the idea. This is merely for FUN! Plus, things aren't always what they seem. . .   
  
Disclaimer: One time only- We don't own Aladdin or anything you may recongize.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--Kathleen  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok, Abu," Aladdin, a handsome young man around 17, whispered to a monkey on his shoulder. "The usual plan." Abu said something, and Aladdin laughed. Aladdin was the only one who could understand the monkey, so no one else would have laughed if anyone else was around him to hear the comment.  
  
It was a warm, breezy morning in Agrabah. Aladdin thought this kind of weather was suitable for melon. He had Abu distract the merchant while he grabbed another melon. The plan went as followed- that is until something unexpected happened. (Of course, this is never good.)  
  
A horse neighed loudly, startling the merchant. He turned around to see what was going on and saw Aladdin's hands groping for one of his melons. He snatched Aladdin's wrist and yanked him down. Aladdin flipped off the canopy he was sitting on and landed roughly on the ground with an 'oof!'  
  
"Boy!" the merchnat hissed, yanking Aladdin up by his wrist. "You've stolen from me for years, well not anymore!" The merchant whipped out his crooked dagger and made to bring it down. Aladdin struggled for a few seconds, then accepted defeat seeing that Abu couldn't help him. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.  
  
"Sir!" a cool voice called out. Aladdin opened his eyes and turned to the voice. It was a girl with long black hair. "Sir, this boy was getting my melon for me. I have the money! Here you go," she said handing the merchant the money. The merchant growled, then thrust Aladdin away from his stand.Aladdin quickly jumped to his feet and Abu hopped onto Aladdin's shoulder. The girl took the melon from Aladdin's hands.  
  
"Thank you," she smirked and began to walk off. Aladdin ran behind her.  
  
"Hey, wait!" he called after her. She sighed loudly and turned around.  
  
"Yes?" she asked impatiently, as if she really had to be off.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked. Abu nodded.  
  
The girl smiled. "Well, while you distract all the people of Agrabah, I can steal freely. You know, while you sing your little songs almost everyday. So, I figured that I could help you out this once."  
  
"Ah," Aladdin said. "Well half of that melon belongs to me and Abu."  
  
The girl scoffed and walked off.  
  
"I'm not kidding!"  
  
"Neither am I!" she said, turning around and walking backwards. She tossed the melon back and forth between her hands- she was teasing him and Aladdin knew it. He exchanged glances with Abu and Abu nodded.  
  
"Weren't for me, you'd be starving," Aladdin muttered loudly and obviously to Abu. Abu threw in a "Mm hmm!" with a nod.  
  
"I can manage on my own! You just make it easier," the girl huffed, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh-huh," Aladdin nodded grinning slyly. The girl's face contorted into anger.  
  
"Fine!" she said a minute later, breaking the melon over her knee. She gave half of it to Aladdin, then made to walk off again. Aladdin caught up easily with her.  
  
"So, what's your name?" he asked, munching his half of the half of the melon.  
  
"Boy-" she began.  
  
"Aladdin."  
  
"Aladdin," she sneered. "I work alone. I don't make friends, so please, leave me alone."  
  
"Nah," Aladdin said, grinning slightly.  
  
"You're stubborn, do you know that?"  
  
"So are you. What's your name?" Aladdin said, swiftly snatching an apple from a table top they passed. "And how did you pay for the melon if you have to steal?"  
  
"You know that horse that neighed?" she grinned, avoiding the first question. Aladdin nodded. "It's owner stupidly left his money in his saddle bag. He neighed in surprise when I came up and took it."  
  
"Well, thanks," Aladdin said again. He hated to admit it, but this girl was pretty good.  
  
"No problem. Now, will you stop stalking me?"  
  
"Not until I get your name."  
  
"Fine," the girl said, turning into a dark alley. Aladdin followed. "It's Jesminder," she sighed irratibly.  
  
"This is Abu," Aladdin said not noticing her hosility, gesturing to his monkey.  
  
"Pleasure," she said, rolling her eyes. Abu muttered something and Aladdin told him to be quiet. "Now, this is where you leave, Aladdin."  
  
Aladdin rolled the apple off his arm to his elbow, and popped it off to Jesminder. She caught it.   
  
"What if I don't want to leave?" he said.  
  
"Then you'll be waiting out here for a long time," she said, laughing slightly, climbing up a ladder. Aladdin grinned, leaned agaisnt the wall, and watched her climb up. She didn't look back down at him.  
  
"I think we have a new partner in crime, what about you Abu?" he said. Abu muttered something and Aladdin said, almost to himself, "No, she'll come around." He sighed, and put his hands on a rung. He hauled himself up after Jesminder- he wasn't supposed to steal, but he did- and half of Agrabah's guards were after him- he wasn't going to bow down to a girl who said to leave her alone. There was something about her he didn't get.  
  
* * *  
  
Review and I'll be back Chapter 3! Take it away Nikki!  
  
*~Kathleen~* 


	2. Aladdin

Hey reviwers! Thanks! It's Nikki here (xotinkerbellox) for my chapter! Thanks for stopping by!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-Nikki  
  
* * *  
  
Aladdin followed Jesminder to a dilapidated building.  
  
"Is this where you live?" Aladdin asked, looking around.  
  
"Yes, it is," Jesminder snapped, then she paused and turned to look at Aladdin. "Why are you still here?"  
  
"I don't have anything better to do."   
  
Jesminder sighed. At least the monkey didn't exactly talk. She jumped on her neighbor's roof. "Fine, whatever. Come on. I'm not waiting for you to catch up."  
  
Aladdin held up his hands. "Fine with me, but I don't think that I'm the one who'll need to catch up."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jesminder asked, raising her eyebrows and ignoring the monkey's laughter.  
  
"Well...I don't mean to be mean...but everyone knows how fast I am. After all, I AM Agrabah's number one thief."  
  
"I don't think so. Thieves don't sing about how they manage to escape the guards. REAL thieves are quiet, discreet...sort of like stalking...you seem to be very good at that."  
  
"It's a gift," Aladdin grinned, turning his hands and eyes upwards and shrugging his shoulders as if Allah had, in fact, given it to him.   
  
Jesminder smiled. It was the first time since she met Aladdin.  
  
Aladdin stared at her intently. It was one of those stares where it's like the other person is staring into your soul, trying to read your thoughts. She had big eyes that Aladdin found very nice. He thought for a second, then came to a conclusion.  
  
"You think I'm attractive, don't you?" Aladdin asked trying (and failing) to hide his smirk.  
  
"What?" Jesminder's eyes got huge as she tried to contain her laughter, even though it was true. Aladdin was handsome, but for her to date, or even marry, he couldn't be a street rat. . .  
  
"I can see it. Believe me, this isnt the first time a girl thought that I looked great," he said somewhat proudly.  
  
"You arent conceited, are you?"  
  
"I'm really not. I'm just telling you what you are thinking," Aladdin shrugged and leaned agaisnt a wall.  
  
"Even if I did like you like that, why would I give you a chance? You're just a street rat." Jesminder turned to walk around.  
  
Aladdin was taken aback. He had been called that before, but not by another homeless thief. "Aren't YOU just a street mouse?" he asked with an edge to his voice and taking a step towards her. Abu said something, but Aladdin didn't acknowledge it. He stared at Jesminder.  
  
Jesminder suddenly stopped walking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..."  
  
"It's okay. It's not the first time," Aladdin muttered again.   
  
Jesminder hit herself inwardly. She had almost blown her cover, and she had insulted Aladdin. She began walking again- somewhat quicker, as if the faster she walked, the faster the conversation would be forgotten. Aladdin quickly caught up with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Review! And make sure you review on Kathy's account! Her penname is Legallyred ! And read my other story, Peter Pan Meets Rusty Jobson! (Read Kathy's other stories too. . .). I hope you liked this chapter, and Kathy will have chapter 3 up soon!  
  
-Nikki 


	3. Jafar

THANKS REVIEWERS! Heres the long awaited third chapter (by Kathleen- Legallyred)!! REVIEW!  
  
-Kathleen and Nikki  
  
* * *  
  
Note: If you're on Author Alert, sorry for the spark of hope you may gotten- but we figured that she shouldn't be called Jasmine in street rat form. Yes, I did get Jesminder from 'Bend It Like Beckham' and I figured it was close enough to 'Jasmine' to work. Sorry! The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks and review!  
  
-Kathleen and Nikki  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jesminder ducked a board hanging low from the ceiling.  
  
"Welcome to my home," Jesminder said, pushing a ragged curtian away from her 'window.' She looked out over the city. A confused look came across her face. "You haven't done anything, have you?  
  
"What do you mean?" Aladdin said, joining her by the window. He saw guards prowling the city. "Not today. I mean, we. . .you. . .paid for the melon," he shrugged.  
  
Jesminder's eyes got larger than usual. "What's today?"  
  
Aladdin looked at Abu, then down at the city. "Monday."  
  
"Are you sure? How do you know?" Jesminder asked quickly.  
  
Aladdin pointed to the center of the city. "The swordman always comes on Mondays."  
  
"Oh no!" Jesminder groaned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to see my father, and I'm late!" Jesminder said hurridly.  
  
"Wait, you have a father, but you're living in. . .here!?" Aladdin exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Jesminder said distracted. "Hand me that bag will you? Oh, what am I going to tell my father when he asks why I'm so dirty-"  
  
"-You're not THAT dirty!"  
  
"Oh, I'll just tell him my horse threw me and ran back to school," Jesminder said, ignoring Aladdin. In all actuality, she wasn't really dirty. A few smuges on her arms and one on her cheek, but other than that, she looked fine.  
  
"School?" Aladdin repeated. Jesminder sat down and put on some shoes. "Shoes?!" Jasmine glanced at Aladdin as if he had just appeared.  
  
"Yes, shoes," she said, standing up. "I think I'm set," she murmured picking up her bag.  
  
"Set for what?" Aladdin repeated.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, I'll be back soon," Jesminder said over her shoulder as she ran out of the old building. Aladdin stared after her, eyes wide open. He quickly ran out of the building to follow her, but he couldn't see her in the swarm of people filling the city.   
  
"Well, Abu, that was interesting," Aladdin muttered. Abu nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rasoul!" Jesminder called to a large guard. He turned around.  
  
"Princess Jasmine!" he said, taking her arm and dragging her out of the city. "We are lucky we found you- Jafar and Sultan have been worried. . ." he said. Jesminder- really the Royal Princess Jasmine tuned him out and thought about Aladdin.  
  
"Jasmine!" the Sultan shouted, running down the palace steps. Jasmine snapped out of her trance. "Jasmine, dear, why are you so dirty?"  
  
"My horse threw me on the way back from school," Jasmine said off handly. "It ran back to the school, so I had to walk the last bit of the way."  
  
"Oooh! I know I should have the guards escort you- but you won't let me! Jasmine, why won't you let the guards come get you?" Sultan exclaimed.  
  
"NO!" Jasmine said hurridly. "Father, if I'm going to be the future queen, I think that I need to have some alone time to think. . .since I'm always with people at school," she concluded lamely. Sultan sighed.  
  
"All right. Well, go get cleaned up. A few suitors are coming in today," he said, motioning to the palace doors. Jasmine walked into the palace. She saw Jafar talking to his loud bird, Iago.  
  
"So then we'll ask the Sultan for the blue dia- Princess Jasmine!" Jafar said, noticing her.  
  
"Jafar," she nodded coldly. "It's a bit odd to talk to your bird, don't you think?"  
  
"Not at all," Jafar said. Iago squawked. Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked up to her room. She saw her chamber maid, Jeze, waiting for her.  
  
"Princess!" Jeze said getting up. She gave Jasmine a hug, then held her at arm's length. "You smell. How long are you going to keep this 'I say I'm going to school, but really, I'm pretending to be a street mouse' thing up?"  
  
Jasmine smiled and shrugged. "I guess until I get married, right?" Jeze sighed.  
  
"I just dont think it's a good idea, Princess. You're mind isnt on suitors! It's on...whatever you're doing out there in the marketplace."  
  
"No it isnt!" Jasmine interjected.   
  
"You've rejected at least 5 princes. . ."  
  
"So?" Jasmine said pathetically.  
  
"Your birthday is in 3 days! You HAVE to be married by then! Its the law!"  
  
"I know, but, none of them are. . . right for me," Jasmine said, flopping down. Jeze crossed her arms.   
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Who?" Jasmine asked innocently.  
  
"The boy. I know you Jasmine. In case you've forgotten, you're only a week younger than me and I've been with you since your 10th birthday. So, who is he?"  
  
Jasmine grinned. "His name is Aladdin."  
  
"Aladdin?" Jeze frowned. "There's no prince named Aladdin that I know of. . . oh no! Jasmine, don't tell me. . ." Jasmine nodded. "Oh no. . ."  
  
"But, Jeze, you don't understand! He's tall, dark, handsome, funny. . . and he has this smile. . ." Jasmine said happily, scratching the big tiger who just appeared in the room behind the ear. "Hello Rajah," she murmured.  
  
"He sounds lovely, but he's not a prince!" Jeze exclaimed. Jasmine scowled.  
  
"Stupid law," she muttered.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up for the next few princes," Jeze sighed. Jasmine muttered something, and followed Jeze into the bathroom.  
  
Things did not go well with Prince James, Prince Omar, or Prince Caesar.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sultan," Jafar said, bowing. "I think I can find the proper prince for Jasmine, but it'll require the use of a mystic blue diamond."  
  
"My ring? But it's been in the family for generations. . ." Sultan said, twidling it around his finger. Jafar used his snake staff, and eventually, got the ring.  
  
A few hours later. . .  
  
"THAT'S who we're waiting for?" Iago screeched, looking in the time glass. "HIM?!"  
  
"Let's have the guards extend an invitation shall we?" Jafar laughed while snatching one of Iago's feathers out of the air. Iago had let go of the handle, and the spinning wheels spun him quite a few times.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't get it Abu," Aladdin sighed. "She's special, but why-" he stopped. He heard a noise.  
  
"Come on street rat! Come out of your little hole in the wall!" one of the guards called out. Aladdin jumped up.  
  
"I haven't done anything!" he hissed. "What about you?" Abu shook his head. "Hide," Aladdin ordered Abu. Abu jumped off Aladdin's shoulder. Aladdin prepared to jump out his window, but he was grabbed from behind.   
  
"Come on street rat," Rasoul said, dragging Aladdin to the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
Jasmine sighed- she just heard her father's speech about princes again. She was walking through the largest room of the palace when she heard a great commotion. She walked to the entrance hall and saw Rasoul dragging someone. Looking closer, she saw it was Aladdin. She ran into the entrance hall.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" she exclaimed. Rasoul and the other guards bowed. Rasoul forced Aladdin down. Aladdin stared at the ground. . .it couldn't be. . .A few seconds later, he was allowed to straighten back up. It was Jesminder. He felt the color rise into his cheeks. Jesminder didn't notice. "Why is this boy being dragged through the palace?" Aladdin scowled- she called him a *boy*?!  
  
"He's a criminal, Princess" Jafar said, coming up behind Jasmine and motioning for the guards to take Aladdin off. Aladdin grunted, then continued walking. Jesminder- who Aladdin knew was really Princess Jasmine- was the princess?!  
  
"What is his crime?" she hissed. Jafar said some lame excuse about how he spooked Jasmine's horse. "No! There was a sandstorm!"  
  
"If only I had known," Jafar gasped. Jasmine raised her eyebrows. "Why, his sentence has probally already been carried out. . ."  
  
"What sentence?"  
  
"Death," Jafar whispered. "By beheading."  
  
"No," Jasmine said, sitting down.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry Princess," Jafar said, putting his hands on Jasmine's shoulders. She shied away from his touch.   
  
"How could you?" she whispered and ran off, crying. Iago came out of the wall that he was stuck in. He wheezed as he flew onto Jafar's shoulder.  
  
"So, how'd it go?"  
  
"I think she took it rather well," Jafar laughed, watching Jasmine's retreating figure.  
  
* * *  
  
Aladdin struggled agaisnt his chains.  
  
"Jasmine's the princess? I should have known! I must have sounded so stupid to her!" Aladdin groaned.  
  
"Awaddin?" he heard Abu called.  
  
"Abu! Down here! Come get me out of here," he called. Abu hopped down to Aladdin. "Come on, get me out." Abu shouted out something, then pulled his vest over his head and swung his tail.  
  
"Ha, don't worry about that Abu. I'll never be able to see her again. She's the princess remember? She can only marry a prince. . . she deserves a prince," he sighed. Abu rolled his eyes as he picked the lock. Aladdin rubbed his wrist. Aladdin heard a noise in a dark corner.  
  
"Who are you?" he called out.  
  
"A lowly prisoner like yourself," the old man said, coming out of the shadows. He had a humpback and no hair. "But, together, we can be more!"  
  
"I'm listening," Aladdin said curiously.  
  
"There is a cave boy- a cave of wonders with treasures beyond your imagination. Enough to impress your princess I'd wager," the man smirked.  
  
"But the law says she has to marry a prince."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the golden rule boy?" the man said, Aladdin raised his eyebrows. "Whoever had the gold makes the rules!" he said grinning and showing his hideous teeth. The man took some rubies out of the pocket of his filthy shirt. Aladdin and Abu's eyes grew wide. "Uh uh uh," the man said, hopping away.  
  
"Why are you willing to share this wonderful treasure with me though?"  
  
"I mean a pair of strong legs and a good back," the man said, clapping Aladdin on the back.  
  
"One problem, it's out there, we're in here," Aladdin said. The man pushed his cane agaisnt a part of the wall.  
  
"Things are not always what they seem," the man hissed. Aladdin looked at Abu. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
Aladdin glanced at Abu, who shrugged. Aladdin to a hestiant step to the hole in the wall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who dare disturbs my slumber?" a giant tiger head made of sand called out.  
  
"It. . .it is I. . .Aladdin," Aladdin said nervously.  
  
"Touch nothing but the lamp!" the head said.  
  
"Come on Abu," Aladdin whsipered and took a small step into the tiger's mouth.   
  
* * *  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
-Kathleen (Legallyred) and Nikki (xotinkerbellox) 


End file.
